The Montagues versus The Capulets
by chocolate-jubejubes
Summary: A modern Romeo & Juliet written in script form. The Montagues & the Capulets are fighting over the last scrap of buildable land in the city, the site of the Capulets low scale apartment building. Unbeknownst to them, their children meet & fall in love.


_I do not own any of the characters in this story, all belong to William Shakespeare._

**Characters:**

Mains:

Robert {Rob} Montague – 23 : Romeo Montague

Norbert Montague – father : Montague

Melina Frasier Montague – mother : Lady Montague

Martin Montague – 24 : Mercutio

Benjamin {Benny} Montague – 28 : Benevolio

Jessica {Jessie} Capulet – 18 : Juliet Capulet

Drew Capulet – father : Capulet

May {Aunt/Auntie May} Capulet – mother : Lady Capulet

Tyler Capulet – 23 : Tybalt Capulet

Rosa Capulet – 21 : Rosaline

Nan Rushow – grandmother : Juliet's Nanny

Pierre – 27 : Paris

Judge : Prince

Extras:

Jeweller

Shoppers/Cashiers/etc

**Act I Scene i**

_A long street of shops, a cheap grocery on one side and a ritzy jewellery store on the other. Zoom up and into jewellery store; there's a limo parked outside and Martin leaning against the store wall with a cigarette. Inside is Rob and a jeweler._

Rob: (_examining a gold ring with many large diamond_s) This is the one, Rosa will love it. (jeweller takes it and places it in box) I'll pay cash. (takes out large amount in bills)

_Zoom out and across the street through a parking lot full of vans and older cars; into the grocery store, into the canned food aisle. There are scattered amounts of shoppers, with whining children and loaded baskets and carts. Among them is May and Jessie Capulet who are examining canned vegetables._

May Capulet: I just don't understand why you are still flip flopping on this. (_grabs canned peas with lowest price_) Pierre proposed a week ago and you still haven't accepted.

Jessie: (_takes peas from May and replaces them with slightly more expensive ones_) I'm only eighteen, I really think accepting is inappropriate. Is it even legal for me to marry him, he's practically ten years older than me. (_pushes cart down another aisle towards produce and bakery_) Oh, and bonus – I don't love him, I don't think I even like the guy.

May Capulet: Jessica stop being so picky – (_Jessie opens her mouth to protest_) none of your back talk. Your father is thirteen years my senior and you've never had a problem with that. (_in bakery, checks for cheapest loaf and takes it, much to Jessie's aggravation_)

Jessie: (_takes loaf and replaces it with another more expensive one_) For goodness sake, do you even want your food to have taste? (pulls the cart to the cash and unloads) You and Dad are different, you love each other, it isn't about money or anything like that.

May Capulet: Life is all about money. (_watching the prices for their food be scanned into the machine, wincing at times_) Pierre would be able to afford all that pricey food you love. (_takes out a bank card_)

Jessie: We're not poor Mom, we can afford just as nice of food. Even from this place. (_puts bags in the cart and exit store_) I think there are more important things than money, all the saving and worrying is a nuisance.

_They exit the building and roll into the parking lot up to a slightly beat up van. The open the trunk and begin unloading._

May Capulet: What do you suggest we do with our lives? (_Jessie shrugs_) Oh, I see, let's all be whimsical! Let's all act like children! (_swinging arms wildly) _Jessie you are an adult, let go of this silly idea of "falling in love"! (_Jessie silently continues to unload_)

_Zoom out to show the entire parking lot and zoom in on Rob leaving the store and meeting Martin out front, still smoking, and smirks at Rob._

Martin: (_they walk towards limo, he smokes_) I still think you have got to be crazy Rob, she's not worth this. (_Rob walks next to him, smiling while silently refuting him_) No matter what you do, she will care more about dirt than you. (_drops cigarette on the ground and grinds it in with his foot, before getting in the limo he wipes his feet on the ground_)


End file.
